My King, My Queen
by Dylan S. Thompson
Summary: R/Hr Starts after Harry leaves Ron and Hermione at Kings Cross. Read it. Review it. Worship it.
1. After Harry

Undeniable Love  
  
Disclaimer: I invented Harry Potter! I own all of it.silly rabbit.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione watched Harry as he was half-dragged to his Uncle's car be a red-faced Vernon Dursely. Both of them were extremely worried about Harry, but the real reason they persisted in watching Harry was because it simply gave them a reason not to face each other. However, Harry was soon gone, and they had to acknowledge each other. Ever since the incident at the Yule Ball, the tension between then had gotten so thick you could cut it with a knife, and every time they tried to talk about it they ended up fighting. So, it was best they kept to other, safer topics.  
  
"I'm gonna worry about him all summer," Ron suddenly blurted out.  
  
Hermione nodded silently. It looked as if she was battling some fierce internal struggle. The two of them were silent until Hermione, who had apparently resolved her internal dilemma, turned and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "Ron," she asked seriously, "do you like me?"  
  
Ron looked at her confused. "Of course I like you, Hermione, you're my best friend."  
  
Hermione let out an exhasperated sigh and grabbed him by the arms. "No, Ron, do you like me?"  
  
Ron stared at her for a brief second, still confused, then it dawned on him what she meant and a look of horror replaced his confused expression. "Are you asking if I fancy you?!"  
  
Hermione let out a shriek of frustration. Why the hell did he have to be so thick headed? "Of course that's what I'm asking you, you prat!"  
  
At first, Ron looked hurt and offended at Hermione's comment, but that only lasted a second. Moments later it was replace with extreme nervousness. "Eh, what make you think that?"  
  
"This year you were insanely jealous of Vicktor and I whenever we got within ten feet of each other." Hermione accused.  
  
Ron turned red and spluttered out, "I was not. I was just-"  
  
But he was silenced with a severe look from Hermione. "You looked ready to disembowel him every time we were together!" She pointed out.  
  
Ron, who was living through the realization of his most recurring nightmare, did the only thing he could: He defended himself and fought back. "Well, what about you," Ron exclaimed, "you dddn't exactly act like a mature adult, did you?"  
  
Hermione flushed scarlet and said in a very defensive and clipped tone, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that seemed to say 'yeah, sure' and said, "You practically bit my head off whenever I so much as glanced at Fleur."  
  
"You never glanced at her!" Hermione exclaimed hotly, "However, you did stare at her like an idiot and drool over her like a moron!"  
  
But Ron plughed ahead as if he didn't hear her. "And when she kissed me.well, by the way you looked, I was afraid for my life. And Fleur's."  
  
Ron stepped back and looked satisfied as Hermione, usually the most articulate of people, sputter and grope for words. Finally, Hermione regained her composre and glared at Ron furiously. "You still didn't answer my question," she said evenly.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in silence for a minute, trying to figure out how to answer. Finally, he looked at her straight in her beautiful brown eyes, grabbed her by her slim shoulders, and kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could. A full minute later, when they pulled apart, Ron surveyed her shocked, yet very satisfied expression and smirked. "Does that answer your question, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded absently and smile. Then Ron asked, "And what about you? Do you fancy me as well?" In response to his query, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and did what he had just done to her. Which she had wanted to do for two years.  
  
"Does that answer you question?"  
  
"I couldn't think of a better answer."  
  
It was then that Ron remembered that his family was waiting for him. "Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed, "I've got to go!" He started to run off, but then he stopped and rushed back to Hermione. "Do you want to come over this summer?" He asked hurriedly. When Hermione replied that she would love to, Ron continued, "Ok, good, I'll ask Mum and owl you." Then he gave her a quick kiss goodbye and rushed away.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer 2: I was just kidding before, I don't own any of it. Please don't kill me for saying that I did! Please!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Letters

Disclaimer: It's still not mine. Though I've been thinking of ways to make it mine..  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I've asked my parents if I can stay at your house this summer, and they said I could. But my mum insisted that I ask you to come over here first. Her exact words were, "You always want to go over there, but never invite any of your friends here. What's the matter, are you ashamed of us?" She was kidding with me, of course, but, still, do you want to come over for awhile. I would ask Harry too, but if he can't go over to your house, then he definitely can't come to mine.  
  
Anyways, how are you? Have you had a good summer so far? I don't know how to talk to you now that we're not just friends anymore! Isn't that silly of me?  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron stared down at his.girlfriend's (God, that's weird to think!)letter with a satisfied smile on his face. This satisfied smile had pretty much been plastered on his face permanently since they had kissed at the train station.  
  
Next to Hermione's letter was two other letters, one from Harry and another from Hogwarts. Ron picked up the one from Harry first figuring that something from Harry was way more important that anything from Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Ron,  
  
The muggles are treating me okay. I think they've gotten a letter from Dumbledore demanding that they treat me civilly, and they're afraid he'll hex them if they don't. So, you and Hermione are together now? IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME! Everybody in Gryffindor (hell, half the people in school) knew you two liked each other! Anyways, I wish I could visit, but Dumbledore forbids it. Hope you have a good summer.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
The second letter was from Hogwarts. Ron was very surprised by this one. He had never gotten a letter from school this early in summer, and part of him worried that it was to inform him that they had made a mistake about end-of-the-year tests and he actually failed. As he read the letter his eyes steadily grew wider and wider in shock. When he was done, the letter slipped from his hands and fell silently to the floor. The letter from Hogwarts went like this:  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am pleased to inform you that you are one of the privileged few students who've been chosen as Hogwarts Prefects. Included with this notice is your Prefect badge as well as a list of rules, expectations, requirements, and even a few new privileges bestowed upon Hogwarts Prefects. Good luck to you in your fifth year!  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
The other document in the envelope was a two foot long parchment containing all the rules and regulations of the world of Prefects. Jeez, there are a lot of rules, he thought as he read over the list. Then he set that down and prepared to write a letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You'll never believe what I got from Hogwarts! They've made me a Prefect! Isn't that insane? They must be really desperate to pick me. Did they make you one too?  
  
Of course I'll come visit you. It'll be wicked to live in the muggle world for a few days! Dad'll be green with envy!  
  
I've had a great summer so far (how could I not, now that you're my girlfriend!" Owl me back to tell when I can come.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron 


	3. Letters- part the second

Disclaimer: My plan didn't work. I still don't own this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
  
  
How in heaven's name did you become a prefect! I'm happy for you and all, but what in the world was Dumbledore thinking? You never study, you disrespect all the rules, you never pay attention in class.you have no qualities of a prefect! I think maybe Dumbledore's starting to get a little senile. By the way, I asked my mom when you could come, and she said next Monday would be good. See you then!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You certainly know how to make a guy feel good don'tcha? I got all warm and fuzzy reading your praise-filled letter.  
  
But, seriously, I have no clue why I'm prefect. Harry would've been a better choice, or Dean, or Seamus, or even Neville! No, not Neville. But anyone other than that. I asked my mum and she said that Monday would be fine. So, I'll see you then.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S.- You never told me if you were made prefect either.  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm sorry if I insulted you. I was just playing. And to answer your question-yes, I did make prefect. Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together this year. I'll be looking forward to that. And I'll be looking forward to you visit. Only five days to go!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry I havn't written you lately. I just haven't had anything to talk about. And I don't like talking about nothing. Anyways, you didn't insult me, I was just playing too. Me and my dad are just about to leave for your house, so you probably won't get this until I've already been at your house for a day.  
  
Oh, yeah! I have a surprise to show you. When you get this, ask me what it is. I've been working on it all summer.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
---__________________________________________________  
  
A/N: You won't find out what the surprise is until at least chapter eight. Anyways, sorry this is so bad. I wrote it in, like, ten minutes. This wasn't originally part of the story, but I just put it in to show Hermione's reaction. Hope you like it. 


	4. My King, My Queen

Ron was waiting for his father to get ready to take him to Hermione Granger's house. Like when they went to pick Harry up last year, his had had pulled a few strings at the Ministry to get the Granger's on the Floo network for the day.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Called Ron to his dad.  
  
"Just hold on a second," Arthur Weasley called back. After what seemed like hours, his father descended the stairs. Arthur Weasley regarded his anxious son with humor. It didn't seem like too long ago that he, himself had been nervously getting ready to visit his girlfriend's house- one Molly Quint. oF couse, he was pretty sure Bill had resulted from that trip- nevermind. "Ok, are you ready to go?"  
  
Ron stared at his father desperately. "Have you not heard a word I've yelled in the past five minutes?!"  
  
"Yes, well," replied Arthur wryly, "I like to see you squirm."  
  
That's a nice, fatherly trait." Ron remarked sarcastically.  
  
Arthur just smiled at his son in response and said, "Ok, then, let's be off." Arthur went first, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and intoning clearly, 'The Granger's' Once his father was gone, Ron followed suit.  
  
2  
  
A moment later, they were standing in a large brick fireplace looking out a large sitting room. Staring back at them were three people: Mr. Raymong Granger, Mrs. Mary Granger, and Miss Hermione Granger. After a second of silence, Hermione's father said cheerfully, "Hello Arthur! Goot to see you again! It's been awhile."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Raymond," Arthur directed his attention to Mrs. Granger and nodded, "Mary."  
  
Mary Granger smile warmly and gave Arthur a quick hug. "Hello Arthur, would you like something to drink? Tea? Water? Something stonger?"  
  
"Tea, thanks." Arthur replied. Then the three adults went into the kitchen, leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves.  
  
This was the first time they had been together since they had confessed their feeling, and both were very nervous. Ron was shifting from one foot to another, not sure how to begin, and Hermione was wringing her hands, also not sure what to say. Finally, after about a minute of uncomfortable silence, Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "so, uh, do you want anything to drink?"  
  
Ron quickly shook his head an croaked, "No. I'm fine."  
  
Hermione smirked knowingly and quipped, "You don't sound like you're fine. I'll go get you some water." And before Ron could stop her, she was gone.  
  
Ron was actually relieved to have her out of the room. Whenever he was close to her, his brain seemed to think that it was not needed anymore, and he couldn't think. Now that she was out of the room, his brain could function, and he could plan how to behave. However, he soon figured out that he had no earthly clue how to act around Hermione not that she was his girlfriend. He didn't want to act like he normally did, because that usually consisted of him acting like an idiot. But he also didn't want to act like some lovey-dovey sap, cause that just wasn't him. So, how was he supposed to act?  
  
Before he could decide, however, Hermione walked back into the room with two glasses of water. She handed Ron one and sat down. Ron followed suit and took a sip of his drink. "Thanks, I guess I did need that."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, slowly drinking their water, then Hermione asked, "So, what do you want to do while you're here?"  
  
Ron shrugged absently and said, "I'm not really sure. I really don't know what muggles do." Suddenly his eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Muggles have music right?"  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Of course they do!"  
  
"Well, it would be cool to hear some muggle music."  
  
Hermione nodded with finality and said, "All right then, we'll listen to some music." Then she stood up and started out of the room. Ron quickly finished his water and followed Hermione out of the room and upstairs. The room they ended up in was large, warm, and full. All along the walls were row upon row of books. There must have been hundreds-no, thousands of books.  
  
"This is our library," Hermione announced after a few seconds of awed silence.  
  
'No shit' Thought Ron sardonically. This was what his normal response to such and obvious declarative, but he didn't want to seem crass or vulgar to Hermione so he just replied, "I thought we were going to listen to music."  
  
"We are." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron couldn't contain his sarcasm any longer and he quipped, "We're gonna listen to music, so you take me to a library. Of Course! It all makes sense now!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Replied Hermione with a satisfied grin. "I'm glad you've finally loosened up enough to act like your normal, lovable self."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in shock. "You don't mind me being all sarcastic and, uh, stuff?" Hermione might not mind his sarcasm but he highly doubted she would condone the new editions to his vocabulary.  
  
However, Hermoine smile knowingly and said, "Ron, I fell in love with you. Not how you think you should act around me now that we're dating. I love every single quirk and flaw about you-from your sarcasm to your temper even your swearing, and I wouldn't change any of that for any price."  
  
Ron had no idea how to react to that. What Hermione just said had to be the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him. So, after a long, contemplative silence, Ron replied, "What exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock, then, realizing that he was joking around, she sighed in exasperation and hit him gently on the shoulder. 'Well' she though slyly, 'two can play at this game!' "What I'm trying to say, Ron, is that I've decided to bread up with you." She paused to make sure he knew that she was screwing with him, hten continued, "You're just too damned sarcastic and foul-mouthed for my tastes."  
  
When she was finished, Ron instantly dropped to one knew, and lowerede his head in submission. Hermione watched this with a little shock and a lot of amusment. When he spoke, his voice was respectful and humble, " I admit defeat. I have lost this battle of sarcasm, but-" Here he sprung to his feet and started to bounce from one foot to another, hands raised in fighting position. "I've not lost the war!"  
  
Now this was the Ron Hermione loved. Outgoing, witty, and cocky. She smile gleefully at him and exclaimed, "Oh, it's a war you're after, is it?" Ron nodded, still smiling brightly. Hermione smirked and started walking very slowly to where he stood. With every step closer to him, Ron's bouncing around calmed the tiniest bit, until, finally, she stood right in front of him and he wasn't moving at all. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes to whisper into his ear, "I think we should join forces-merge our respective kingdoms if you will. I can be the Queen of Sarcasm, and you can be my king."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Ron said, staring down at his beautiful girlfriend with a satisfied smile, "and I think we should do something to make it official. Shake hands or something."  
  
Hermoine feigned disappointment, " I was thinking more along the like of 'sealed with a kiss', but if you want to shake hands that's fine."  
  
Ron acted like he was thinking about the two choices, then he said reluctantly, "I guess I could live with the kissing thing." Then he bent down and locked his lips with hers. Beautiful warmth spread from his lips to the rest of his body. They stayed like that for more than a minute. When they broke apart, Hermione whispered breathlessly, "I love you, my king."  
  
Ron replied, equally as breathlessly, "And I love you, my Queen." Even after their kiss was done, they held each other in silence, neither wanting to lose contact with the other. Finally, after nearly five minutes of beautiful silence, Ron looked down at Hermione with a diabolical smirk on his face and quipped:  
  
"You never did tell me why you brought me to a library to listen to music."  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, and it probably never will be mine.  
  
Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did I mention that I wanted you to reaview? Did I say please? 


	5. Intermission: A Brief Interlude

Intermission: A Brief Interlude  
  
Subtitled: 10 Easy Steps on How to Worship this Story  
  
Step 1: Build a wooden alter.  
  
Step 2: Surround previously said aforementioned wooden alter with white vanilla smelling candles of the white persuasion  
  
Step 3: Along with the white vanilla smelling candles of the white persuasion also surround the previously said aforementioned wooden alter with pretty smelling incense type sticks.  
  
Step 4: Once you have surrounded the previously said aforementioned wooden alter with white vanilla smelling candles of the white persuasion and the pretty smelling incense type sticks, then print off this story.  
  
Step 5: Place the previously said aforementioned printed-type holy pages of this holy story on the previously said aforementioned wooden alter.  
  
Step 6: Place a wooden bowl in front of previously said aforementioned printed-type holy pages of this story.  
  
Step 8(that's right. There is no number 7 in my world.): Every Saturday night at noon (That makes perfect sense. Don't argue with me!) fill the previously said aforementioned wooden bowl with the blood of twenty-seven and a half Lithuanian tree frogs.  
  
Step 9: Then dance around the previously said aforementioned wooden alter complete with the white vanilla smelling candles of the white persuasion and the pretty smelling incense type sticks and the previously said aforementioned wooden bowl filled with the orange blood of twenty-seven and a half Lithuanian tree frogs chanting the chant of worship. The chant of worship goes like this: "Ohm su wee this whu is ung complete whu bullshit ohm su wee!"  
  
Step 10: End your worship time by performing the Happy Dance of Death.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry for this. I thought it would be funny to post and see how you took it. 


	6. Beautiful Noise

"This is where my parents keep their old records," Hermione explained to Ron, "Since I'm not much of a music person and only have a few CDs, I decided to let you see my parent's collection so you could have a wider selection."  
  
"Oh," said Ron, "thanks."  
  
Hermione took Ron by the hand, led him to a large wardrobe, and opened it. Inside was row upon row of records and CDs. From the Beatles to the Rolling Stones to Bob Dylan-even the Sex Pistols. "Cool." Said Ron in an awed, breathless voice. He browsed through the galaxy of titles and artists for a minute, then he looked up at Hermione sheepishly and asked, "Uh, are any of them good? I've never heard of any of them."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and knelt down beside him. "I've always liked the Beatles myself, "she said, extracting a couple of records and handing them to Ron, "and I've also always liked Dylan."  
  
"Who's Dylan? And the Beatles?" Asked Ron in a bewildered voice.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly and explained, "Bob Dylan is one of the best songwriters of the last four decades, and the Beatles were an insanely popular group back in the sixties. A lot of people call them the most influential artists of the last fifty years."  
  
"Oh," said Ron after a second of silence, "alright then."  
  
2  
  
For the next hour or so they listened to the greatest artist of the sixties and seventies, then the punk of the late seventies, then the pop and hair bands of the eighties, then, finally, the grunge and punk and alternative of the nineties. When they had finished, Ron sat there silently, in complete awe at the amazing sounds he had just heard. Lyrics and beats and rhythms flitted through his mind quickly and disorderly. "My God, Hermione," said Ron in an amazed voice, looking gratefully at Hermione, "that was the best music I've ever heard! It beats the hell out of wizarding music! And the guitar; I would give anything to be able to play guitar like those people. Anything"  
  
"Well, my mom has an old acoustic guitar you could practice on, if you really want to learn." Hermione said after a moment of though.  
  
"Seriously?" Asked Ron with a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes.  
  
"No Ron, I was just lying to you for no apparent reason!" Hermione replied sarcastically, "Silly boy."  
  
"So where is it?" Asked Ron. Hermione left Ron in the room to ask her mum where her guitar was. When Hermione's mum told her, she took Ron to get it.  
  
"This is so cool!" Exclaimed Ron who was reverently holding the guitar as if it were some fragile, priceless valuable. He then started to play it. However, Ron's play didn't sound like an amateur's random strumming, it sounded like an actual song.  
  
However, Ron didn't seem to have any clue that he was playing so well, because when he stopped he exclaimed disgustedly, "I'm bloody horrible! I sound like crap!"  
  
Hermione stared at Ron, bewildered, "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Ron stared at her, equally confused. "Yes, I'm serious. You heard me. I'm pathetic!"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Shouted Hermione, throwing her hands into the air and pacing around the room, "You were great! You sounded like you've been playing for years! Are you honestly telling me that you had no clue, and that this is your first time to play?"  
  
Ron stared at Hermione in bewilderment, "This is the first time I've been closer that ten feet away from a guitar. Was I really playing well?"  
  
Hermione nodded reassuringly and replied, "You were very good. At least as good as my mom plays. You must just be a natural." Hermione stayed silent for a moment, then she jumped to her feet and told Ron to stay where he was, then she ran out of the room. A minute later she reappeared at the door; pulling her resisting mother with her.  
  
"Mom, you've got to listen to him. He's great!"  
  
"I'm sure he is very good, dear, but I'm in the middle of cooking dinner. I'll listen to him later." Said Mary Granger patiently. She hoped that her daughter would listen to her, but she knew that the odds were against that happening. When Hermione got an idea into her head, she didn't stop until that idea was realized.  
  
"This won't take long, Mum." Hermione pleaded. "Please?"  
  
Mary sighed and said dejectedly, "Fine, dear. I'll listen."  
  
Hermione smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Great!" Then she turned to Ron and said, "Go ahead, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled sickly and nervously and said, "I don't know if I can. Maybe last time was just a fluke."  
  
"Well, there's only one way to fine out."  
  
Ron sighed and said, "Fine. I'll give it a try." Then he got into his playing position and a determined look came upon his face. He stared down at the strings and put his fingers on them. He didn't know where they should go, so he just went with what felt right. Then he took a deep, shaky breath, closed his eyes, and started to pluck the strings and move his fingers based solely on instinct. After about five minutes of playing, he stopped and opened his eyes to see Mary staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed, and Hermione smirking up at her mother smugly.  
  
"So, was I good?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Mary exclaimed, "Ron, that was very good. Is this really your first time to play?"  
  
"Well, actually, that was my second time." Ron said modestly.  
  
Mary smile, "That was still amazingly skilful for a second time player. You seem to have a supreme natural talent, but your really have no idea how to play. You have no clue about notes or chords or finger positions. But, if you want, I can teach you."  
  
Ron nodded and said, "I would like that very much."  
  
"Good," said Mary sweetly, "Maybe I'll teach you a little after dinner." 


	7. Thank you all

Since the number seven does not exist in my world(which you are now in) I have decided to use this unsettling void of a space to respond to some of my reviewers.  
  
I know that you now worship me and my story and wake up every morning with the words, 'thank you Dylan S. Thompson.' On your lips, so I would like to say, 'you're welcome'. And I know that this story is the highlight of your lives, so I will continue to write it.  
  
Now, on to the response.  
  
To TristaSetsune: Yes, being the first reviewer does make you the best. You are better then everyone else. But you still are nothing compared to me!  
  
To everyone else, you have pleased me by reviewing my holy story, so you shall not be punished. However, if you stray from the path of worship, you will be.  
  
To bookworm, my most faithful sycophant, you are now the third most powerful person in my universe, lower only than TristaSetsune and myself.  
  
To Rouge Magie: What ego? I don't have a visable ego. I am completely humble.  
  
Review, review, review, review, and review. If you haven't reviewed yet, or even if you have, then do it!  
  
  
  
P.S. Seriously everyone. Thank you all very much for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 


	8. Chess(A.K.A The chapter that has no poin...

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to post. Some of the reason is because school has started again, but most of the reason is because I'm lazy.  
  
A/N2: My good buddy SanchezSlytherin is now the second most powerful person in my universe. The reason for this change is because he's been reading this story since it was an unfinished paragraph that I jotted off one day in school while not listening to the teacher. And he's probably the reason this isn't still an unfinished paragraph that I jotted off one day in school while not listening to the teacher. He would leave encouraging little notes to me in there telling me to continue writing. Notes like this: "Finish the story you bastard!!!!!!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU! AHHHHHH! DIE!!!!!!! BLARGH!!!!" So, that's the reason he's second now. Plus, he paid me.  
  
A/N3: While I'm babbling on, I might as well thank you all again for reviewing. And respond to some of them.  
  
To Rachel (): Hey, the life of a serial pyromaniac isn't so bad. You get to burn things for awhile, then the men in white come and wrap you up, then you get a nice room with padded walls so you can hit your head on them and not hurt! All in all it's not so bad.  
  
To Sneef22: He didn't make anything for Hermione. It's more of something he did which will surprise Hermione and make her proud of him. But you'll find out what in a little bit.  
  
To MagicReallyHappens: EVERYTHING about me is brief and refreshing.  
  
To SanchezSlytherin: I love you too. Now fuck off.  
  
To Shinan: Keep reading this, and keep smiling, and keep reading this, and keep smiling, and keep reading this, and keep smiling, and keep reading this, and keep smiling, and keep reading this, and keep smiling, and-Damn, lost my train of thought!  
  
To Samantha: I love you too?  
  
Review, review, review, review, review, don't even bother to read the damn story, just review.  
  
  
  
While Hermione and Ron waited for dinner to be ready, Hermione challenged Ron to a game of muggle chess. "You sure you're in the mood to lose?" Asked Ron teasingly (as he always said when Hermione challenged Ron to a game of chess.)  
  
Hermione spluttered indignantly and exclaimed, "I'm not going to lose!"  
  
Ron smirked and shot back, "You always say that. And you always lose."  
  
"Not this time," Hermione replied in a determined voice.  
  
"Sure," Five minutes later they had set up the muggle chess board and they were about to start. Ron grinned devilishly at Hermione and cracked, "I'll give you knight's advantage, if you want. You know, to make it even."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and hissed, "I don not need that, thank you very much!" If Hermione had accepted Ron's offer, he would've had to play without his knights. However, Snape would take up tap dancing before Hermione accepted such and insulting offer. She was perfectly capable of defeating Ron fairly, thank you very much!  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ron leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. He looked back at a defeated Hermione and smirked. It had taken him a bit to adapt to the muggle style of chess, not having pieces that could move by themselves and offer him little hints threw him off, but once he had he was just as dangerous as in wizard chess.  
  
"That was fun." Ron remarked, still grinning.  
  
"I will beat you one day!" Hermione declared.  
  
Ron looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow. "Sure you will."  
  
Hermione sighed and changed the subject, "I think it's almost time for dinner." Then she stood up and motioned for Ron to follow her to the kitchen. For a minute, Ron was worried that his cheeky attitude had gone too far and that Hermione was angry with him, but as she led him to the kitchen, she silently slipped her hand into his. After that, Ron wasn't worried anymore. They entered the kitchen with their hands still clasped together. Hermione's mother stood at the counter, preparing a salad, and humming to herself quietly.  
  
"Is dinner almost ready?" Hermione inquired. Mary granger stopped her salad-making activities, turned around, and leaned against the counter casually.  
  
"Everything but the bread and salad." Mary replied. It was then that she noticed Hermione holding Ron's hand and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Hermione, could I see you for a second?"  
  
Hermione gave Ron and apologetic look and followed her mother out of the room. Ron had no clue what to do. Now that he wasn't with Hermione, he began to get the feeling that he always got when he was in a person's house for the first time: that any move he made would get him into trouble. So, for the five minutes Hermione and her mother were gone, Ron stood stiffly in the middle of the room, afraid to relax or sit down.  
  
Five minutes later, the two women emerged from the other room. Ron noticed that Hermione was blushing furiously and wondered what they could've discussed that caused her to blush like that. He looked at her questioningly and Hermione responded with a look that said, 'later!' He nodded understandingly and turned back to Mary. "You're still going to teach me to play guitar, right?"  
  
Mary smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course I will."  
  
Ron grinned happily and exclaimed, "Cool." Hermione took this as a queue to take Ron's hand into hers again and say, "C'mon Ron lets go for a walk until dinner's ready."  
  
Ron, whose brain's functioning had been reduced by three-fourths since Hermione had taken his hand, only managed to nod and choke out, "Sure. Why not." 


	9. I can't think of a funny chapter title, ...

The weather outside was perfect. It wasn't too hot, being close to dusk, and it also wasn't chilly. And thanks to a little cloudcover, Ron and Hermione weren't blinded by the bright sun. It was perfect for a little walk.  
  
Unlike Ron's house, Hermione's wasn't surrounded by open countryside. In fact, Hermione's large house was right in the middle of a suburb. However, it was enough for Ron just to be with Hermione-nevermind the scenery. As they walked down the street, Ron casually slipped his arm around Hermione's slim shouldersand pulled her closer.  
  
Hermione's first instinct was to lay her head on his shoulder, but Ron was so tall that that was physically impossible. Instead she just rested her head against his lean chest. For ten minutes they walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company, then Hermione muttered happily, "Tomorrow we should spend a day in the city."  
  
Ron nodded, but did not say a word in response. The lack of audible response prompted Hermione to believe that Ron hadn't heard her. "Ron, did you hear me?"  
  
Ron nodded again and replied, just as happily as Hermione had earlier, "Yeah, I heard you, Herm." The second those words left Ron's mouth, Hermione tensed up and stopped walking. Ron reciprocated the action and looked down at Hermione inquisitivly.  
  
"What did you call me?" Asked Hermione in a surprised tone.  
  
"I called you 'Herm'" Ron shrugged and explained, "I thought couples were supposed to have nicknames for eachother."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and said deliberately, "If you EVER call me 'Herm' again, I'll start calling you something equally as horrible, like Ronald. My name is Hermione, not Herm or Hermy or Mione or any other 'cute' nickname you care to create. It's Hermione, and I like it."  
  
Ron stared at Hermione, shocked at her passionate outburst. Finally he said, "Alright then. No nicknames." Hermione calmed down considerably after that and resumed her previous position in Ron's strong arms. Soon enough, then sun started to set, and the couple stopped to admire the beauty of it.  
  
"It has been so long since I've stopped to admire a good sunset," Hermione confessed in awe, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "It certainly is," he said, just as awed. Then he turned to Hermione, inclined her face to where their eyes were locked and continued, "But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you."  
  
Then he leaned down and gave Hermione a tender, yet extremely long, kiss. When they broke apart, both were flushed red and out of breath. Once Hermione regained her composure, she looked up at Ron appraisingly.  
  
"You know, that's one of the cheesiest lives I've ever heard." Hermione finally remarked.  
  
At first, Ron looked hurt, but then he realised something. "If it was so cheezy, then why did you let me kiss you?"  
  
Hermione smiled up at Ron adoringly and replied, "Because I love you, and I woud want to kiss you no matter what you say." Ron's faced flushed in embarrassment and he smirked appreciativly. Then he leaned down and gave Hermione another kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." He said with bated breath once the kiss was finished. Hermione smiled and again resumed her place in Ron's arms. Once there, she said:  
  
"It's getting late, Ron. We should probably be heading back." 


	10. The chapter in which sex is brought up

NOTICE: CHAPTER NINE, WHICH WASN'T PART OF THE STORY WHEN I FIRST POSTED IT, NOW HAS PART OF THE STORY IN IT. SO, IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT, GO DO THA NOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
READ THE ABOVE NOTICE! DON'T IGNORE IT! CHICKENS!  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione arrived back at the Granger's. By this time it was almost completely dark outside. When they entered the warm house, they were hit by an onslaught of wonderful, appetizing smells. "I guess dinner's ready." Hermione remarked, removing herself from Ron's arms before her parents- specifically her father- could see them like that. They followed the great aromas to the kitchens, where they found Mary and Raymond already eating and engaged in a serious discussion.  
  
When they noticed the two young people, they instantly stopped talking and started eating rather quickly. This reaction caused Hermione to think, "I guess they were talking about us."  
  
"Grab a plate," Raymond finally exclaimed in a false cheerful voice, "and sit down." Both teens nodded and fixed themselves a dinner, which consisted of baked chicken, broccoli, garlic bread, and a garden salad, and sat down. Conversation during the dinner was pleasant, but as soon as Ron finished his meal, Raymond's face hardened and he asked to see Ron for a second.  
  
Once they were out of the girls' earshot Raymond said in a hard voice, "I just wanted to make sure that your intentions are honorable with my daughter." Ron gulped and wondered exactly how honorable Raymond expected him to be. Ron knew that things like…uh, sex…were far, far away, but what if he expected Ron not to touch Hermione at all? No hugs, no kisses, no nothing! Ron just couldn't promise that. So, he finally settled on saying:  
  
"I promise not to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do, sir."  
  
Raymond nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer, and said, "I just want you to know…if you hurt my baby in any way, I will destroy you!"  
  
Ron gulped again, as he pictured Raymond breaking his body in half with his knee, and nodded, "I understand, sir."  
  
And I empathize with you." Raymond looked at Ron questioningly, so Ron explained, "See, I have a little sister who's a year younger than me, and if any guy ever hurt her…" Ron's face darkened as he imagined what he would do to the unlucky soul who ever dissatisfied his sister. Raymond saw this and nodded, convinced that Ron understood.  
  
"Just thought I would let you know." Raymond said, nodding affably at Ron. Then he left Ron alone. A few seconds later, Hermione entered the room.  
  
"What did Dad talk to you about?" She asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Ron grinned at her and said slyly, "I'll tell you after you tell me what your mom talked to you about."  
  
Basically she wanted to talk to me about sex, "Hermione flushed at mentioning sex in front of her boyfriend, but continued, "and that I shouldn't let you pressure me into anything I don't want to do." She stopped talking, pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, and looked up at Ron questioningly, "So, what did Dad want with you?"  
  
Ron shrugged and felt his ears turn red, "He just wanted to inform me that if I ever hurt you, I would cease to exist." Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look and patted his forearm. Ron smiled thankfully at her and continued, "But I assured him that I would never intentionally hurt you, and told him that I understood how he felt…you know, with Ginny."  
  
Hermione nodded to show that she understood and said, "I'm gonna work on some homework. Do you want to join me?"  
  
Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief and exclaimed, "Homework? It's only the tenth day of vacation!"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, amused. "How you got picked as a prefect, I'll never know." Ron mocked hurt, which caused Hermione to burst out laughing. "If you change your mind, I'll be in my room." Hermione started to head up to her room, and as she left Ron sarcastically called:  
  
"You know that, under normal circumstances I'd jump at the opportunity to get a head start on my work, but, unfortunately, I have a previous engagement." Without waiting for a response, he started searching for Mary Granger. 


	11. The chapter in which I try to add things...

A/N: This is the next installment in the Ron and Hermione Chronicles! Or not. Anyways, sorry about the longish wait, and about the poorish quality of this fic...ish. Also, it looks like you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. I have an outline for this story going into their sixth year...and I plan on going onto when Ron is an old man! Muhahahahahah! Anyways, uh, yeah. Hope you like this installment. And the next one will be out within the next decade.  
  
Disclaimer: You know it's not mine, I know it's not mine, if J.K. Rowling knew who I was then she would know that it's not mine. The first thing I say to people I meet is, "It's not mine, I swear!" People come up to me in the streets and scream at me, "IT'S NOT YOURS!" And then they run off. I find that quite disturbing. Anyways.  
  
I RETAIN THE RIGHT TO MAKE UP WORDS!!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron found Mary a minute later in the kitchen. She was standing at the sink, washing the dishes from dinner. Mary heard Ron enter the kitchen and smiled to herself. "Hello Ron." Mary called out warmly.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Granger." Ron replied, taking a seat the kitchen table.  
  
Mary turned around, wiping her damp hands on a tea towel that was hanging from the handle of one of the cabinets below the sink, and smiled at Ron. "Call me Mary." She told Ron. "Mrs. Granger makes me feel like an old woman."  
  
Ron grinned nervously. He had never been allowed to address adults by their names (except for Charlie and Bill, but they weren't adults, they were brothers.), because his mum had always told him it was disrespectful. So he felt nervous about calling Mrs. Granger `Mary.' Still, he replied, "Ok, Mrs.-uh, I mean, Mary."  
  
Mary's eyes sparkled in amusement at Ron's nervousness. Then she turned back to the sink and resumed her scrubbing. After a minute of silence, in which all one could hear was the sound of the washcloth squeaking across the smooth surfaces of plates and bowls and cups and silverware, Mary said, "I suppose you came to ask about those guitar lessons I promised." Ron answered in the affirmative and Mary continued, "I've got to get these dishes finished first- I've been neglecting them lately-, but after that I'm free. So, if you don't mind waiting for about ten minutes, I'll be right with you."  
  
"I'll help you," Ron declared, "That way we can get to the lessons faster."  
  
Mary turned to survey Ron. "Have you ever washed dishes before?"  
  
Ron nodded and explained, "My mum makes me do it the muggle way all the time as a punishment."  
  
"Well, then, by all means, help away." Mary said, smiling.  
  
Ron smiled back and took his place next to Mary. She washed the dishes, and he dried. Together, they were able to finish everything in less than five minutes. When they finished, Mary and Ron went to the library where they started their first lesson.  
  
2.  
  
Two hours later, Mary and Ron were still in the library, strumming at Mary's old guitar. By this time, Mary had managed to teach Ron, who, when it came to guitars, was an insanely fast learner, a lot of the chords and notes of the guitar. He was still basically a beginner, but, if they continued at this pace, Mary believed Ron would be playing like a master by the time he left for home.  
  
Also, around this time, Hermione was finally finishing her allotted amount of homework for the day. She had been faintly hearing Ron and her mother's activities down the hall for the last two hours, and she was eager to go there and see Ron play for herself. She still couldn't believe that Ron was so outstanding at the guitar; he had never really shown any musical inclinations or abilities.  
  
Hermione neatly put away her books and papers, and then she made her way to the library. She didn't announce her arrival when she got there; instead she stood silently at the door and lovingly watched her boyfriend's nimble fingers travel over the strings of the guitar with the same skill of a master carpenter. His head was bent, watching his fingers with the same intense concentration that she imagined a watchmaker would afford his tiny parts. Hermione was so busy watching Ron and comparing him to master craftsmen that she didn't notice her mother creep up beside her.  
  
"If you stare any harder, your eyes'll fall out." Mary whispered into her daughter's ear.  
  
Hermione let out a startled shriek and jumped away in surprise. "Jesus mother," she exclaimed in a harsh, shocked voice, "don't scare me like that!"  
  
Mary smirked knowingly at Hermione and said, "If you hadn't been so immersed in the scenery of the room, I wouldn't have been able to scare you at all."  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron, who had been startled out of his zone by Hermione's shriek, began playing again. Hermione frowned at Ron and asked, "Ron, aren't you getting tired of the guitar?" When Ron didn't offer a response, Hermione tried again, "Uh, Ron, why don't you come watch tome T.V. with me?" When he again ignored her, Hermione shouted his name to get his attention.  
  
This shout got a response, albeit a very vague and absent one, "Sure, Hermione, whatever you say. I'll, uh, be there in a second." For a second he just continued strumming, while Hermione stood in the doorway shooting daggers at her neglecting and ignoringful boyfriend and Mary stood a little away from Hermione looking very uncomfortable. However, after a second of uncomfortable silence, Ron asked, "Mary, could you come here for a sec? I've got a question."  
  
Mary gave her daughter and apologetic look and whispered, "Don't worry, Honey, I'll talk to him."  
  
Hermione nodded silently and then turned and left the library with tear threatening to escape her eyes.  
  
A/N2: Moogie-Boogie! 


	12. The chapter in which Ron gets yelled at ...

A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry for taking soooooooooo long with this. But I'm not going to give you false hopes by saying that this won't happen again, because the sad fact is that it probably will. With the last quarter of school, the teachers try to load half of the stuff they were supposed to cover on us in half the time they were supposed to have. That means that I'm up to my ass in homework and projects and reports and math. I swear, Algebra II (and math in general) should be condemned and expunged from the minds of human beings. Any person forcing others to practice it should be hurt badly. Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long, and I'll try not to take this long again, but, unfortunately, I wouldn't suggest that you hold your breath. But please read and review this (I've been having withdrawal symptoms lately from lack of reviews). If you want to review just to tell me what a horrible author I am and that if I don't hurry up and write faster I'll be castrated, feel free!  
  
And now-on to the show!  
  
  
  
After her daughter left the room, Mary surveyed Ron, who was still oblivious to what was going on. Mary was sure that she had never seen a boy so transfixed by something tat wasn't female as Ron was by that guitar. She was also sure that, when she brought to his attention what he had (stupidly) done, then he would quickly forget about the guitar and try to salvage his relationship with her daughter.  
  
'It's not that he doesn't care about Hermione.' Mary thought to herself as she watched Ron strum the guitar, 'It's a case of severe distraction.' A wry smile crossed Mary's features as she thought, 'Unfortunately, that's not a rare problem among boys and men.'  
  
Mary finally shook herself out of her musings and walked over to where Ron sat. She took the armless, wooden seat in front of Ron, and then took hold of the neck of the guitar to get Ron's attention.  
  
When his music stopped playing, Ron looked up with a sever expression to see who would dare to interrupt him. When he saw that it was only Mary, his facial expression softened and he smiled brightly. "Hey Mary! Was I playing badly?" As he said this, he laid down the instrument and stretched his body out. After his muscles were relaxed, he slumped down in his chair, his legs stuck straight out and his hands behind his head.  
  
Mary shook her head and smiled reassuringly, "No, Ron, you weren't playing badly, you seem to be getting better with every chord."  
  
Ron's ears turned pink. "Awww, thanks Mary." He said in a modest and embarrassment voice.  
  
Mary waited a second or two until Ron's ears returned to their normal color, then she looked Ron straight in the eyes and asked seriously, "Ron, you're not stupid are you?"  
  
Ron smiled slyly and said wittily, "That depends on who you ask."  
  
Mary allowed herself a small smile at Ron's remark, but she quickly returned to her task, "Do you think you are?"  
  
Ron, perhaps seeing for the first time how serious Mary looked, stopped smiling and replied, "I'm not the smartest person around, definitely not anything compared to Hermione, but…no, I don't think I'm stupid."  
  
Mary nodded and said, "That's what I figured." Ron was looking at her in a puzzled, 'what-the-hell-are-you-getting-at?' way, so she asked, "Did you notice at all that Hermione was in here a couple of minutes ago?"  
  
Ron nodded and said matter-of-factly, "She came in to tell you she was going to watch some T.V.; whatever that is." After he was done he looked at Mary for approval; to tell him that eh was correct. However, he found her shaking her head.  
  
"Wrong, Ron," Mary said, she came here to ask YOU to watch television with HER. It took her five minutes to even get your attention enough to say a word. But that's not all! After that, you ignored her, and dismissed her. You were so wrapped up in that damned thing" here she pointed to the guitar by Ron's feet, "that you ignored your own girlfriend. And now, while you sit there with a stupid look on your face, she's downstairs probably crying her eyes out! Geez, Ron, for someone who's not stupid, you sure do act that way."  
  
After Mary's little outburst, a look of pure shame and guilt was plastered on Ron's face. After a beat of silence, Mary asked sharply, "So, what do you plan on doing about this situation?"  
  
Ron gulped loudly and managed to choke out, "I guess I better go talk to her." Mary nodded without saying a word, only staring at Ron pointedly. Ron cleared his throat and quickly stood up. He cast one more look at Mary's severe and angry face, and then he shuffled nervously out.  
  
Ron made his way downstairs, and, after a few minutes of searching, came upon the room where Hermione resided. She sat alone, on a large, tan couch, staring blankly at the television. Of course, Ron didn't know it was a television at the time, only that Hermione was staring at it blankly.  
  
Ron paused nervously at the threshold of the room, thinking, 'Well, it looks like we're about to have our first fight as a couple.' For some odd reason, this thought brought a smile to Ron's face.  
  
Finally, after one last deep breath, Ron's stepped inside the room, ready to face whatever Hermione dished out, and said, "Hi, Hermione, I guess we need to talk."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED:  
  
  
  
A/N 2: Hey, it's a cliffhanger. Are your cliffs hanged yet? If you know what I mean. wink, wink; nudge, nudge; say no more 


	13. The Chapter that is overly sappy and hor...

A/N: So, here we are again. One month (or so) since the last time we talked. How have you guys been? Has your hatred for me increased much? I'm guessing it has. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but this time it wasn't (completely) my fault. My computer is broken and I had no chance to type this. Also, I'm a lazy bastard. So, what is this you're about to read? Well, it's pretty bad. There isn't a single solitary word of humor in the entire chapter, it's all romance. And not good romance, but horrible, sappy, melodramatic romance. But, that's how it came out of my head.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up as Ron walked in but said nothing.  
  
Sitting next to Hermione on the couch, Ron took her hand into his. Still, Hermione said nothing, only stared at Ron dispassionately. Finally, when he could take the silence no more, Ron opened his mouth and said, "Look, Hermione, I know I screwed up, bu-"  
  
Before he could continue, Hermione cut him off. "You did more than screw up, Ron! You royally fucked up!"  
  
Hermione ripped her hand from Ron's and stood up, leaving Ron sitting alone with a shocked look on his face. Hermione surveyed the dumbstruck Ron and spat, "Oh, don't give me that look, Ron! I'm capable of swearing too, you know!"  
  
The look on Ron's face quickly vanished and he stood up as well. "Ok, Hermione, I know I fucked up, but you need to calm down. This isn't the time to get all irrational."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with anger and she advanced on Ron, who had realized that he screwed up again and was waiting for pain. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you, Ron." Hermione hissed in a low voice, "Because I can't think of a better time to 'get all irrational' than after the person that proclaimed their love for you less than five hours ago completely ignores you in favor of an old piece of shit guitar!" By now, tears were standing out in Hermione's eyes, and her cheeks were becoming red and splotchy as a result of her struggle to keep the tears away.  
  
There was a long stretch of very uncomfortable silence in which Hermione fought to regain her composure, and Ron wallowed in this new batch of guilt thrusted upon him during Hermione's monologue and tried to think of something to say in return. In the end, however, Ron had no reply and it was Hermione who ended the silence.  
  
When Hermione spoke again, her voice had lost all the venom it previously had. It sounded as if she were losing her battle for composure. "Do you know what it feels like to be ignored, to be rejected, be someone who is supposed to love you? It feels like shit. It makes you feel like you are the most worthless piece of filth on the planet."  
  
At this point, Hermione's defenses were completely decimated and she began crying. Ron, on instinct, took her into his arms. For a few seconds, Ron held her tensely, thinking that Hermione would pull out of the embrace and slug him at any second. When this didn't happen, Ron relaxed and let Hermione melt into him. Ron held her like this for an indeterminable length of time. During this period, no words were spoken; none were really needed. Everything that needed expressing was expressed with a caress or a kiss or any number of gestures that both teens instinctively understood, as true soul mates tend to be able to do. And, by the time Hermione's tears had been reduced to muffled sniffles, everything was forgiven. This fact didn't keep Ron from wanting to apologize, however.  
  
Ron took Hermione by the hand and led her to the couch they had been previously sitting on. He sat Hermione down and kneeled in front of her. Ron looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Hermione, you asked me earlier if I knew what it was like to be rejected and ignored by a loved one, and the answer is no. I believe that no person should ever have to know what that feels like. And I apologize from the deepest depths of my heart for exposing you to that feeling."  
  
Ron ceased talking for a second and took Hermione into his arms once again. As they hugged, Ron said, "I want you to know that no matter how idiotic I may act sometimes, I will always love you."  
  
Hermione was crying again, only this time her tears were tears of happiness. "I love you too Ron," she said. And while her words were somewhat muffled due to her mouth being pressed against his neck, Ron understood them perfectly.  
  
"And I'll love you forever too." Hermione finished.  
  
  
  
A/N2: Holy mother of God! That was the sappiest thing I've ever written! I am horrible! 


	14. The Chapter that took way too long. I'm...

A/N: I'm Soooooooooooo sorry this has taken so long, but, to be entirely fair, it wasn't all my fault. I wrote this on a vacation in Florida. But, when I got home, my computer crashed on me. It took a week or so to get it fixed and get a new hard drive. But, when I did, I couldn't get Microsoft Word installed for another week or so. After everything on my end was straightened out, fanfiction.net decided to shut down completely. However, now that everything is worked out, I'll post. Also, in this post you get to find out Ron's surprise for Hermione. And, like I've been telling you since the beginning, it's not a physical surprise. It's not something he bought or made.  
  
After their fight, Hermione and Ron decided it was time to go to sleep. Hermione's room was downstairs, but Ron's was upstairs. So, they kissed each other goodnight and went their separate ways. Hermione was exhausted due to the day's events, and she was asleep in five minutes and dreaming sweet dreams of Ron in ten. Ron, even though he was just as exhausted, couldn't sleep.  
  
Ron's room was upstairs, and on the opposite end of the house from Hermione's. After tossing and turning for twenty minutes, Ron snuck downstairs and woke Hermione up. They had wild sex all night and nine months later they had a kid and got married.  
  
THE END..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT KIDDDDDINNGG !!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
What really happened was this: after twenty minutes of no sleep, Ron figured that he wasn't going to crash anytime soon. He though briefly of going downstairs and seeing if Hermione was still awake, but decided that she had looked pretty exhausted and to leave her alone. Ron ended up sneaking into the library, curling up in a huge, leather armchair, and listening to music. He fell asleep that way ten minutes later and stayed that way all night.  
  
The next morning, Ron was woken up by Hermione shaking him and whispering, "Ron, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Ron moaned and rolled over, thinking her was in bed. Since he was actually in a chair and couldn't roll over, he ended p rolling out of the chair, thus pulling the headphones out of the stereo. The jack flew through the air and smacked Ron in the forehead.  
  
"Hmmr," said Ron. Hermione, who had been trying to keep from laughing, failed in doing so. Ron glared at Hermione, paused to take the bulky headphones off, and then continued, glaring.  
  
  
  
"Did you say something about food?" Asked Ron, as he got up from the floor.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Yeah, come on. Breakfast is ready."  
  
Ron needed no more incentive. He was off towards food in a second. In a record ten seconds, Ron was downstairs and at the kitchen table. Hermione joined Ron in a normal human fashion.  
  
Hermione and Ron had a nice breakfast with, uh, food. (How am I supposed to know what British people eat for breakfast? I would assume that they eat the same things as Americans do, but I could be wrong. If any British folk out there that want to e-mail me telling what you normally eat for breakfast, then I'll edit it right in.) As breakfast was ending, a group of three owls swooped into the room and dropped off the mail. There were two letters along with Hermione's subscription to the Daily Prophet. Hermione picked the letters up first. The first one was from Harry, asking about her summer so far and such. Pretty standard Harry letter. The other, however, was very mysterious. It was the letter that Ron had written Hermione before he left for her house.  
  
Hermione set the parchment down and looked at Ron, who had stopped eating and was looking at her as well. "What did Harry have to say?" Asked Ron with a small smile.  
  
Hermione replied, "Oh, you know, Harry stuff. What's weird is your letter. What surprise do you have for me?"  
  
Ron said evasively, "Oh, I can't just tell you out of the blue. The moment has to be perfect."  
  
For a second, Hermione looked disappointed, but then she just nodded and said, "Sure Ron, whatever." Next, Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet and began scanning the headlines.  
  
After a few seconds, Ron casually asked, "So, is there any new news about Voldemort in there?"  
  
For a second, Hermione didn't realize the immensity of what Ron said. She opened her mouth to answer Ron, and then it hit her. Her eyes popped open to match her mouth and she just stared at Ron in shock.  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly and waited for Hermione to regain her composure. When she did, she exclaimed, "Ron, you said Voldemort's name! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Ron blushed fiercely, his face quickly matching his hair. "Yeah," he said, "well, that's my surprise. Do you like it?"  
  
Hermione hugged Ron excitedly and exclaimed, "Of course I do! But what got you to do it?"  
  
"Well, you always told me to confront my fears," explained Ron. Then he shrugged and continued, 'and I figured that since we're a couple now, I might as well start listening to you."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and said sarcastically, "I thought listening to me was a no-brainer." She paused and stood up, putting her plate in the sink, "But I guess even a no-brainer isn't simple enough for you!" Then she dashed out of the room, chased closely by Ron.  
  
Next Chapter: Ron and Hermione go to town! 


	15. Intermission 2: Electric Boogaloo

A/N: Ok, I know I said that this chapter would be Ron and Hermione going to town, but I hadn't realized what chapter this is. It's the ten- chapter anniversary of The Intermission. I had to do something special. And, to anybody that thinks I should stop doing these things and focus solely on the story: well, all I can say is don't talk. And, now, on with the show! P.S. This won't be as good as the first one, but, hey, sequels never are.  
  
Intermission 2: Electric Boogaloo In which many events of certainty certainly happen?  
  
Ron and Hermione skipped along, marrying their way down the street. They are now thirty-eight years old with seven kids each named after specific phrases of curse words (inside joke used for my own amusement. Don't bother trying to get it, just laugh. In fact, that advice goes for this entire chapter. In fact, don't even read anything after this, just laugh for about ten minutes.). Along with Ron's seven kids, each Weasely sibling had an insane amount of children. Bill and his wife have five boys, Charlie and his wife have nine little rugrats, Percy managed to seduce Fleur Delacour and they got married. Since Percy was now in a position to do what every wizard (and some witches) that had ever met Fleur wanted to do, he did it as much as possible. So they have ten children and are still going strong. George and Fred started reading fan fictions on the Internet and stumbled across twincest. It screwed them up so badly that they believed it and got married to each other and have adopted six kids just to keep up with the rest of the family. Harry and Ginny got married and had three kids, but Harry was the Minister of Magic and he was involved in a scandal involving an intern named Lonica Mewinsky (I'm subtle aren't I?) that caused Ginny to leave him. Then she got married to Draco Malfoy and had three more kids. Of course, it's well known that Draco isn't exactly faithful to Ginny either, so it's likely that she's going to be moving onto another husband soon. Maybe Neville? Anyways, with all those Weasley-related children running around there's a popular theory that eventually there will be enough Weasely family member so that they'll take over the rest of the Wizarding world and rule supreme.  
  
So, uh, What? Oh, yeah! Ron and Hermione were going along when, suddenly, Ron pointed to the ground and exclaimed, "Oh, look Hermione! It's a plot!"  
  
And indeed it was. A growling, petulant, ugly plot. Hermione screamed and pulled Ron away from the plot. "Eww, Ron, those are bad. Dylan sys so!"  
  
Ron shook Hermione off him and yelled, "Who in the holy hell monkey is Dylan?"  
  
Hermione briefly looked towards the sky and then whispered reverently, "He's the creator."  
  
"Nobody named Dylan created me!" Ron thundered in an, um, thunderous voice.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron like he was silly. "Ron, you're silly. Dylan didn't actually make us. That was Rowling. But Dylan controls everything now, because Rowling obviously decided to hate us. (Damn you Rowling! I can't wait three years between books! I just cant!)  
  
"Oh," Ron blinked, "I guess I understand. Wanna have sex?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione replied. Then they went home and did just that.  
  
RASSADOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End. 


	16. The Chapter in which nothing much happen...

Around twenty minutes later, the two teens had tired of chasing each other and plopped down on the couch in the living room. Both were red faced and breathing hard, and, to anybody that saw them sitting together all slumped on the couch, it looked like they had just finished doing something else besides chasing each other.  
  
"What time is it?" Ron asked between gasps for air.  
  
Hermione looked at her wrist, then said, "I don't have a watch."  
  
"Oh," replied Ron. Then, groaning as if what he was doing was the most strenuous activity known to man, he sat up and looked behind him. "It's noon."  
  
Hermione sat up quickly at hearing the time, "We better be going then!"  
  
Ron looked at her curiously and asked, "Going where?"  
  
Hermione stood up and forcefully pulled Ron au as well. "To town! I had the entire day planned out, and we're very late!"  
  
Ron allowed Hermione to pull him out of the living room. "Ok," Hermione said curtly, "I'm allowing twenty minutes to get ready. If you're not down here at 12:20, I'm going to drag you to town by your hair!"  
  
Ron decided, smartly, that now was not the time for resistance or smart-assed comments. So, he just turned around and went upstairs to take a shower. Twenty minutes later they were both ready and nobody had to be drug anywhere by their hair.  
  
The two teens enjoyed a pleasant one-mile walk into town. However, the walk had made both teens thirsty and they stopped in McDonalds for a coke.  
  
"So," asked Ron once they had sat down, "What exactly do you have planned for today?"  
  
Hermione promptly answered him. First we're going to go shipping for Harry's birthday present. After that we'll grab a bite to eat and relax for a while. And after that we'll go to a movie. Then-"  
  
Hermione was interrupted by Ron. "What's a movie?"  
  
"Exactly!" Exclaimed Hermione. "It's something new I want to show you."  
  
"Oh," replied Ron, wishing that she had answered his question, "well, what else?"  
  
"Then, seeing as you've fallen absolutely in love with muggle music, we'll visit a CD store." Hermione paused as Ron let out an exclamation of excitement, and then continued. "And, finally, we'll eat dinner and go home."  
  
Ron whistled in admiration. "You really do have the entire day planned out."  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione, but then a worried look crossed her face, "but since we're so late, I don't know if we'll be able to fit it all in."  
  
Ron reached over the table and took hold of Hermione's hand. "I'm sure everything will go perfectly. "  
  
Hermione smiled at him in gratitude and said, "well, if we're going to get anything done today, we better get a move on."  
  
With that, they stood up and went on their way. 


	17. I said more would happen! And I liedDon...

"Why are we shopping in a muggle town for Harry's birthday present? I usually get him something wizarding." Asked Ron after the two teens had left McDonald's  
  
"Well," answered Hermione, "Harry has tons of wizarding money, and, if he so chose, he could buy anything from Diagon Alley. However, he doesn't have any muggle money. So, I thought we should get him some of the muggle stuff he can't."  
  
Ron shrugged, thinking that no person in their right mind would take muggle things over wizarding things - unless it had to do with music. But he didn't want to say so because he wasn't up for another argument.  
  
Hermione took Ron by the hand and led him to the first store that she planned to go to. It was some trendy clothes store, and Ron's mind instantly screamed BAD IDEA!!!  
  
"Uh, Hermione, what are we doing here?" Asked Ron in a faltering voice.  
  
"Harry's always going on and on about the hand-me-down clothes he has to wear." Hermione replied, "so I figured he would like some clothes for himself."  
  
"Um, I think Harry's gotten over that." Ron replied desperately, "And, even if he hadn't, we don't know what size he is or what kind of clothes he likes. If you really want to get him clothes then you should wait until he can come with you."  
  
Hermione had to admit to herself that Ron made a good point. However, that didn't stop her from dragging Ron around for as long as she could possibly stand his whining. She did this to feed her sadistic nature. Finally, when Ron was on the brink of insanity, they left.  
  
"Fine," exclaimed Hermione as they left the store, "What would you get for Harry?"  
  
Ron really had no clue, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Music."  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and stomped her foot in frustration. Ron had to grin at Hermione's reaction.  
  
Hermione saw this and glared daggers at Ron. "Don't you smile at me, Ron Weasely! You've been against this idea since I first mentioned it, and you're nothing but trouble!"  
  
This outburst wiped the smile off Ron's face. Fearing for his life, Ron tried to calm Hermione down. "Look Hermione, I just don't think we're the right people for the job. I know nothing about muggle gifts, and we both know absolutely nothing about what kind of muggle things Harry likes. If you don't want to get a wizarding gift for him, I say we send him a load of muggle money and let him get what he wants."  
  
Hermione stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then sighed and said dejectedly, "I guess you make a good point. Lets put off the Harry shopping for awhile and go to a movie."  
  
"Sure," responded Ron, "Just one question: Will movies hurt?" Then Ron smiled mischievously at Hermione and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"No Ron, movies dangerous," Hermione said with a smile, "Although, if you're in the mood for danger, I can schedule you a skydiving lesson."  
  
Ron, who was as in the dark about skydiving as movies(though, the name did scare him a little), just stared at Hermione blankly. For some reason, this struck Hermione as deliciously funny, and she burst out laughing. When she recovered, she grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him towards the cinema.  
  
They saw a movie about Wars in the Stars, and two hours and twelve minutes later they walked out of the theatre. Ron was very impressed at the movie, but didn't think 'movies' were better than muggle music. Though he did say he would be up to seeing another one. And, when he learned that movies could be viewed at home, his impressments increased greatly.  
  
Once out of the movie it was past two, and the teens decided that they had eaten enough at the movies to tide them over until dinner, and to Ron's great pleasure, that they should go straight to the music store. 


End file.
